


Same Time, Same Place

by silentflux



Category: 24
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-04
Updated: 2007-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux





	Same Time, Same Place

_**FIC: Same Time, Same Place - FRAO, Jack/ Chase, 24** _   


Fandom: 24

Author: Andrea

Rating:  FRAO to be on the safe side

Warnings:  Slash which includes m/m sex... don't like it, don't read it. Spoilers through Season 3. Also... total schmoop and fluff ;)

A/N:  For my mate, Aaryn ... just cuz :D  Love ya, hon!!

Also... I  may have f*cked up the timeline, but ... ::shrugs::  if anyone knows better, just point it out.  Thanks and I hope you all enjoy!

Thanks much to Lynette for the quick beta!  You rock, babe!   ::hugs tightly::

Summary: A bit of Jack/Chase fluff… that is actually threatening to become a whole thing.Please do NOT feed the bunny…::headdesk::

**~*~**

He couldn’t sleep.That wasn’t new, but now he couldn’t rest at all.It had been months since his last decent bit of rest.He didn’t understand though.Why now?It had been a year and he’d been fine.Kept moving, never looking back.He’d taken his daughter and left.The moment he’d been cleared from the hospital with a standard physical therapy regimen that he insisted on learning to do on his own, he’d packed everything he needed into a beat up RV, stored the rest and took off with Angela.

It wasn’t like there had been anything keeping him there.His job was in a questionable place, like he really wanted to go back anyways, especially with all the psych evaluations and shit he’d have to go through.Kim had backed out after only a couple of weeks which was thirteen days longer than he’d expected her to stick around.

And Jack.That’s what had hurt the most.His partner had completely withdrawn from him.Then a few months ago Chloe had contacted him.Jack was dead.Those words had broken something inside the younger man – shattered and sharp, dragging along with every breath.

Since then, every time Chase closed his eyes or approached anything resembling some kind of peace or relaxation, an overwhelming sense of failure and longing would sweep over him, permeating his entire being.And his dreams.God.The axe and Jack’s eyes – sad and determined.The pinch of the makeshift tourniquet of his belt followed by the blinding pain.

It had been necessary, he told himself.It was his own fucking fault for slapping that thing on his arm.And he was alive.Why the fuck couldn’t he just…accept it?They’d even managed to reattach it and he had satisfactory use of his hand, even if it was a bit painful at times.Or extremely.

Sighing heavily, he turned back to the task at hand, earning enough money for him and Angela to move on for a while.That meant bartending, paid under the table in cash.Chase didn’t know what had brought him back to California, but he needed to get enough cash together to leave again.Too many memories, even this far from LA.

“What can I get you?” he asked when he felt someone come up beside him.He didn’t look up – it wasn’t required and he wasn’t feeling particularly sociable.

“Beer.Whatever’s on tap.”Chase froze, just for a moment, but he couldn’t help his reaction to that raspy baritone.He’d recognize it anywhere but he never thought he’d hear it again.

Methodically retrieving a glass and pouring, he chanced a look up.Just in case his ears were playing tricks.And he was caught in that clear blue, knowing gaze.

It was only habit that kept him from overfilling the mug.As he set it down, quoting the price and watching Jack reach for his wallet, he asked carefully, “Do I know you?”

“Don’t think so,” came the casual reply with a familiar tilt of the head.

“My mistake,” Chase murmured, accepting the cash including a crappy tip, his eyes following his former partner as he walked away to one of the tables.

Letting the other bartender know, he headed to the back room to take his break.Shutting the door to the office behind him, Chase let his breath hitch as he slid shakily down onto the couch.

Jack.Jack was alive.Oh God.He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel.Pissed? Annoyed?Insanely happy?Fuck.

He was shaking and unaware of almost everything around him.Otherwise, he would have heard the door open, close and lock.

“Chase.” The quiet murmur burst into the air, seeming almost tangible as the sound brushed along his skin.Startled, green eyes met blue and the younger man knew he was laid bare in front of the other agent.

“Jack.”His voice was choked and barely a whisper.“Thought…”He shrugged, not able to complete his sentence.

“I know.”Jack sat beside him, seeming unsure of how to proceed.

His hand twitched as if he would touch the younger man, but Chase was genuinely unsure if he’d be able to stand that.

“Why…why are you here?” he forced out, needing to know what the other man wanted.There was no way this was coincidence.

“I live a couple of towns over.Heard you were here.” Jack shrugged, not willing to go any further.

But Chase sat staring.Waiting.

Reaching out, the blonde rested a tentative hand on Chase’s shoulder.“I missed you.”

Letting out a shuddering breath, feeling the heat of that hand pulse through his entire body, Chase gritted his teeth.

“You missed me?Where the fuck were you a year ago, Jack?” he asked bitterly.“I needed my partner.”A shooting pain went up his arm and he hissed, reaching over to massage the scarred and damaged tissue through the soft leather cuff.

“I – I’m sorry, Chase,” came the quiet apology.“I was stubborn and stupid.And then you were gone.”Jack reluctantly pulled his hand away, sighing heavily.“I truly didn’t think you’d want me there.Of course, Chloe eventually hit me upside the head, but by then, you’d taken off.”

Chase stared at his ex-partner, unsure of what he should do, what he wanted to do.“Why now?You’re supposed to keep cover, I bet.How do you know I’m not still under surveillance?”

“Chloe,” Jack muttered, a slight smile on his face.He reached out again, a little more confident as he slipped an arm around him for a half hug.“I missed you.”

Chase’s breath hitched as he stayed stiff, willing himself not to respond to the other man.But he couldn’t help the instinctive lean.

Jack felt him, the heat pouring off the younger man as he fought his instincts to trust his partner.Using his fingers to tilt his head up and force those green eyes to meet his, Jack saw what he needed.

 _Kim was such an idiot_ , he thought as he leaned in to taste with a soft, exploratory kiss.

Chase froze, stunned.He couldn’t believe that Jack was…kissing him.He was kissing him, right?He wasn’t hallucinating that.He couldn’t be.

Hearing a broken sound being ripped from his own throat, he parted his lips to the onslaught, hands coming around the older man’s neck as he leaned against the strong, lithe form.

Jack sighed happily as he let himself fall back against the cushioned back of the couch, bringing the dark-haired man with him.

Chase moved with his partner, scooting as far forward as he could, heat settling wherever Jack’s hands touched him, a pleasant heady sensation taking over.

The blonde shifted his position, pulling back slightly to look up into green, lust-filled eyes.He was panting, his breath coming in huge, harsh gasps as he stared at the young man whom he’d failed in the most basic of ways.

Cupping the strong jaw, he murmured, “So sorry.For everything.”His thumb stroked over the high cheekbone as he watched the emotions flicker over those wonderfully familiar features.

Hurt, anger, confusion, need.He saw them all before telling him again, “Missed you.So much.”

Chase closed his eyes, trying to get a hold on himself.It wasn’t fair.He’d spent so long building the walls that Jack had just ripped through in a few moments.God.

“What do you want from me?” he asked desperate to try and protect himself, to find a way out before it was too late.

“Need you,” he murmured.“Need and want you.”He punctuated his words with soft strokes of the hand and even softer kisses.

A whimper burst from the younger man’s throat and fell from his lips.How was he supposed to turn away?It would take a strength he didn’t possess and truthfully, Chase didn’t even want to try.

His hands grasping desperately at the strong shoulders, the younger man straddled the blonde, groaning at the contact.His hips moved automatically as he leaned in to deepen the kiss, his lips parting and a cautious tongue flicking out to taste the other man.

Jack’s hands ran up and down the strong back before resting under the waistband of his worn jeans.He gasped into that hot mouth as those muscles flexed, shifting teasingly against him.

“God, Chase,” he murmured, his lips barely touching the other man’s, his breath hot and hard as he watched a small smile grow in sparkling green eyes and one side of that tempting mouth quirk up.

“You never told me,” the younger accused softly, his hand reaching up to stroke over his partner’s face, tracing the new lines he found there.

Hearing the question, Jack said simply, “I didn’t want to hurt you.I was stupid.I know.”

“Yes, you were,” he purred, moving his hips again purposefully, enjoying the half-moan it prompted.Leaning in closer so they were chest to chest, groin to groin, and his lips were next to his partner’s ear, he sighed, “You gonna make it up to me?”

Shivering, Jack growled, wrapped his arms around Chase and flipped them lengthwise on the couch, settling heavily between those long legs and grinning up into the slightly startled eyes.“What do you think?”

Heat shot through him at the growling tone and Chase turned his head, stretching his arms above him as he bared his throat.“Please,” he pleaded desperately, his legs wrapping around the strong body above him.

Eyes dilating at the sight in front of him, Jack reached up with one hand to hold onto those wrists as he leaned in to lick a soft line up that bared throat, nipping lightly at first before reaching the spot right below the ear that made Chase squirm beneath him.Smiling devilishly, he teased the sensitive skin mercilessly.

Chase’s eyes were closed tight, his brow furrowed as he tried to lean up into Jack, but the older man held fast to his wrists.

“Stay right there,” he murmured against the soft neck, his lips gliding over the skin with the quiet words.

A whine escaped the dark-haired man as he squirmed, trying to find leverage, grinding his hips up.“Please,” he gasped again.

Quickly, the older man undid his and Chase’s pants, shoving them down roughly.A loud groan sounded when flesh grazed flesh – hard and soft and hot beyond belief.

Panting, Jack ran his hands under the other’s shift, tracing jagged patterns with calluses and nails as his hips rocked against his new lover’s.Leaning down, he caught Chase’s lip with his teeth before diving in for a long, deep, breath-stealing kiss as his free hand came to rest against the heavy bone of his hip, thumb brushing over itin time with their movements.

“So beautiful,” he murmured to himself.“God, I’ve missed you.”

Shuddering at the words, the younger man let go and fell over the edge as he stared up at his partner, his lover.A torn sound escaped his throat and as he tried to catch his breath, he watched Jack as a violent shiver went through him, green eyes never leaving blue as the went sightless with pleasure, the sticky heat between them growing hotter.

The two lay there, entwined, Jack letting go of the wrists and Chase touching every part of the man he could as he recovered quietly, savoring the warmth and sated laziness.The peace they both felt wrapped around them softly, almost unnoticed by the two men who had long lacked such solace and softness.

“Come with me?” Jack asked quietly, his voice rumbling through the hazy aftermath of their lovemaking.“You and Angela.I want you with me.”When all the older man heard was silence, he closed his eyes, and nuzzled the neck in front of him, breathing deeply.“Please.”He braced himself for the answer, readying his heart for the pain.

Chase’s breath hitched sharply at the invitation, his hands hesitating on their journey.“I—”

“Please.Can’t do this without you,” he pleaded no longer caring if he sounded weak.Cupping the soft skin along his lover’s jaw, he leaned away enough to catch that uncertain gaze as he laid himself bare.“I’ve missed you.I need you.”Jack’s eyes softened as he smiled slightly before admitting.“I love you.”

Chase stared at the older man who’d finally shown him something he thought never to see.Nodding haltingly, unable to find his voice, he reached up and dragged the blonde into a soft, heart-wrenching kiss.

“Let’s go get Angela,” he managed a few moments later.He could pack them up and be ready to go in less than an hour.It was time to go home.Smiling happily to himself, he followed Jack out of the stifling bar into the cool, welcoming night.


End file.
